Chimera
by Cherry Aiko
Summary: Do you believe a 'New world Order? Because they have power to control world. Sejak mereka yang terkuat merasa dunia perlu ditata kembali dengan peraturan yang baru. Mereka yang merasa terkuat berkumpul untuk membicarakan tatanan dunia baru demi terciptanya keseimbangan di Bumi dan bersembunyi dibalik para penguasa. Sampai salah satu dari mereka lelah untuk bersembunyi...
1. Uno - Pilot

**Khimaira** (Yunani: **Χίμαιρα** ; Chímaira) adalah makhluk legendaris dari mitologi Yunani yang merupakan gabungan dari tiga hewan: ular, kambing, dan singa. Berbadan kambing, berekor ular, dan berkepala singa, namun beberapa kisah mengatakan kepalanya terdiri dari dua hewan (kambing dan singa), atau gabungan dari ketiga hewan tersebut. Khimaira mampu menyemburkan api dari hidung dan mulutnya. Kadang-kadang Khimaira menjadi lambang kekuatan setan.

Menurut mitologi, Khimaira merupakan puteri dari Tifon dan Ekhidna, dan bersaudara dengan beberapa monster dalam legenda, seperti anjing Kerberos dan Hidra dari danau Lernai.

Khimaira berhasil dikalahkan oleh Bellerofonsambil menunggangi Pegasus (kuda bersayap), atas perintah Raja Iobates dari Likia. Ia mengalahkan Khimaira dengan lembing dan memenggal kepala makhluk itu.

Sources : Wikipedia

Tapi bukan ini yang akan menjadi cerita, Chimera adalah sebuah kata yang digunakan untuk hewan mitologi, selain itu dapat berarti fantasi atau khayalan.

* * *

 **Abad ke-21**

Mobil hitam kelam dengan atap terbuka membelah jalanan malam kota Konoha. Ibu kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Waktu menunjukan menjelang subuh, seorang pria berambut gelap sesekali menggerakkan tangannya pada stir mobil mengikuti alunan lagu yang terputar. Sebuah jas mahal tergeletak dikursi kosong sebelahnya.

Menghela napas sembari tersenyum miring membalas sapaan wanita yang menyapanya tanpa malu.

Sirine patroli polisi berbunyi mengikuti mobil itu dari belakang. Sedikit mendengus melihat motor polisi mencoba menghentikannya. _Polisi korupsi_ , pikirnya. Hanya mencari uang tambahan. Dengan malas ia menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan.

"Selamat malam pak.", Ia mendengus mendengar sapaan tersebut tanpa menjawab ia hanya tersenyum memandangi polisi pria menghampirinya dengan tegas.

"Bisa kecilkan suara musiknya?"Tegur polisi tersebut.

Dengan malas pria itu mematikan musik di mobilnya. Sembari tersenyum sarkastik kepada polisi tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti dimana yang salah?"Tanya pria itu.

Polisi tersebut tertawa, "Semua orang akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya mereka berkendara tidak seharusnya. Boleh minta surat izin mengemudi dan surat kendaraan milik anda?"

Pria itu kembali mendengus, membuka desk mobilnya dan memberikan surat izin mengemudi miliknya kepada polisi tersebut.

"Sasuke Uchiha."Ucap polisi membaca nama pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum malas sekilas saat dilirik oleh polisi itu. "Jadi, tuan Uchiha, dimana surat kendaraan milik anda?"

Ia menaikkan bahunya tidak peduli, "Mobil ini baru saja keluar. Mereka tidak mengatakan dimana surat kendaraannya."

Polisi tersebut melirik mobil tersebut ke arah depan. Mobil hitam berkilau bermerk Audi itu jelas baru saja keluar dari showroom.

"Anda tidak biasa..."Selama sang polisi mengatakan sesuatu mengenai aturan dan prosedur, pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantung jasnya, uang 500 dollar.

Sembari menoleh malas Sasuke memberikan uang tersebut, "Maksud anda apa tuan? Anda mengira saya bisa disuap?"Polisi itu merasa tersinggung.

Sasuke menghela napas, membaca nama polisi tersebut pada name tag di dada pria itu, "Oke. Pak Morio. Siapa yang tidak suka uang?"

Polisi bernama Morio itu jelas sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Kau tahu, semua orang senang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Jadi pak Morio, bisa kau katakan apa keinginan terdalammu? Apa hasrat yang sedang kau pendam?"

Seketika padangan Morio yang tajam berubah sayu, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang mengeras berubah sedih, "Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur."Jawab Morio, setelah itu ia tampak bingung.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, menjadi polisi itu menyebalkan. Kau mau uang ini?"

Morio menatap mata kelam Sasuke, "Yah... Sangat memuakkan. Tentu saja, gaji bulanan tidak cukup untuk membayar tagihan bank."Jawab Morio lagi.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Tunggu apalagi ambil uang ini, lalu pulanglah. Jangan khawatir, Orang-orang memang senang berkata jujur padaku."Ujar Sasuke.

Morio tersenyum malu, kemudian mengambil uang dari tangan Sasuke. Sebelum kembali pada motor patrolinya dengan senyuman dan kebingungan.

"Dasar. _Lemah._ "Dengus Sasuke.

"Selamat malam Tuan Sasuke. Hati-hati dalam berkendara."

Sasuke kembali menyalakan mobilnya. Melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda.

* * *

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya begitu saja di depan sebuah gedung mewah.

" _Boss_!"Seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan ia memberikan kunci mobilnya pada pemuda itu, lalu segera masuk pada gedung itu.

Suara musik berputar dengan keras. Teriakan dan sorakan terdengar dari segala penjuru, siulan dilemparkan ketika penari striper itu melancarkan aksinya.

Lantai dansa penuh dengan orang yang menari mengikuti alunan musik, meja dan kursi-kursi terlihat terisi dengan orang yang tertawa sembari mengangkat gelas mereka.

Sasuke masuk mengisi salah satu kursi di meja bartender yang kosong.

Seorang perempuan berdiri menyender membelakangi meja bartender.

"Ino, malam ini penuh lagi."Ujar Sasuke menunjuk kearah seluruh ruangan.

Ino menoleh sebentar, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai, " _Chimera_ tidak mungkin sepi pengunjung."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju, bar miliknya ini tidak pernah sepi.

Tapi kemudian Ino berbalik, "Sasuke, aku mengkhawatirkanmu."Ujarnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Ino tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku telah meminta para wanita di pojok sana untuk menemani malam ini."

"Ah..."Sasuke melirik dua wanita yang Ino maksud. Kemudian pria itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau tahu apa yang saat ini kebutuhkan. Tidak salah aku mengajakmu ikut denganku."

Ino meneguk tequila di gelasnya, " _As you wish Sasuke._ Aku akan selalu mengikuti mu."

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum kemudian mendekati wanita yang Ino siapkan untuknya menemani ranjangnya.

* * *

Cerita ini adalah remake dari TV show lucifer dengan konflik yang Author buat abal-abal.


	2. Duo - Conspiracy Theory

Dunia ini sangat lucu, sangat tidak adil buat mereka yang tidak mampu bersaing. Bagaimana kelaparan, bencana alam, perang antara pemerintah dan Masyarakat sipil, teroris, perang ekonomi, krisis moneter, nuklir, HIV, Michael Jackson, Kanker dan segala macam penyakit sosial ataupun penyakit sebenarnya mengendap menjadi permasalahan hidup tiap manusia masing-masing.

Dunia telah benar-benar berubah sejak mata uang dibuat. Lebih parah ketika teknologi berkembang pesat. Banyak teori berkembang tentang penyakit-penyakit dan segala permasalahan sebagai contoh diatas dipercaya telah diatur oleh sekelompok orang, kemudian dikenal dengan _new world order_ atau tatanan dunia baru.

Mereka menciptakan semua drama besar di dunia ini. Penyakit, Kelaparan, kematian Michael Jackson, rendah pajak, inflansi, nuklir, kemiskinan. Mereka diduga sebagai dalang dengan tujuan keseimbangan di dunia. Mereka menciptakan kemakmuran dan kenyamanan di tempat lain, tetapi membuat kehancuran dan penderitaan di tempat lainnya juga. _Balance, Angel for another side, but devil got half side_.

Banyak teori berkembang tentang siapa sebenarnya yang menjadi dalang di balik ini, dengan menggunakan projek mereka _New World Order._ Diantaranya mengatakan mereka yang memiliki _power_ dan _kuasa_ atas negara-negara, ada yang mengatakan mereka yang memiliki uang dan menjadi orang-orang terkaya di dunia, ada yang mengatakan bahwa mereka kelompok satanis penyembah iblis yang siap membawa manusia menuju akhir dunia, dan ada juga yang mengatakan; mereka yang berkuasa memiliki uang tetapi bersembunyi dibalik nama-nama orang-orang terkaya di dunia, serta kemampuan lebih dari manusia biasa.

Mereka adalah manusia yang berevolusi lebih cepat dari pada 4 miliar manusia di dunia ini. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah Pucak tertinggi dari revolusi manusia saat ini. Penguasa, pengusaha, artis terkenal, pahlawan, ilmuwan hanyalah pion mereka. Mereka sebenarnyalah yang berkuasa, pemilik modal dari perdagangan dunia, pengambil keputusan tertinggi, dan pembuat peraturan internasional.

Namun keberadaan mereka saat ini belum dapat dipastikan. Mereka bisa saja hidup dengan kita, menyamar dengan orang biasa. Tapi teori berkembang bahwa mereka tinggal di sebuah tempat di dunia ini, daerah mereka sendiri, daerah yang sangat bersih dan selamat jika terjadi perang nuklir. Tetapi sangat tidak masuk akal dengan akan menyebarnya radiasi nuklir, jadi beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa mereka tinggal di bawah tanah, menciptakan kota mereka sendiri di bawah tanah dan hidup dengan tenang. Intinya mereka tinggal di tempat yang tidak bisa di jangkau oleh manusia. Mereka...

"Karin, berhentilah membaca buku seperti itu. Habiskan sarapanmu dan bergegas. Bus mu akan datang 5 menit lagi."

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu menegur sang adik yang terlihat memilih membaca buku aneh super tebal yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana, dibanding menghabiskan sarapan miliknya.

"Sakura, dengar. Ini sangat penting. Kita harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya penguasa disini..."Karin mengambil potongan besar sosis lalu mengunyahnya.

Sakura berbalik menatap sang adik dengan malas, "Kau baru berumur 12 tahun Karin. Pikirkan saja Sekolahmu. Itu hanya teori konspirasi."Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di depan sang adik, ikut memakan sarapan miliknya.

Karin menghela napas, jangan harap ia akan menyerah dalam perdebatan ini, "Ini menarik kak, tidak ada orang yang akan membuat teori konspirasi tanpa memiliki bukti atau berita."

Sakura menatap kesal adiknya itu, "Jadi seperti yang tadi kau katakan, dimana mereka?"Tanya Sakura.

Karin berpikir sejenak, "Aku yakin mereka tinggal disebuah tempat yang dirahasiakan, yang tidak tertanda atau di tutupi oleh _google_ sekalipun dan dilindungi oleh _MIB_."

Sakura tertawa mendengus, adiknya ini memiliki kencenderungan yang aneh. Jangan bilang adiknya ini percaya dengan _Mermaid_ , _unicorn_ atau _pegasus_.

"Jadi menurut mu area 51 itu bisa menjadi tempat mereka?"Tanya Sakura.

Karin yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya berhenti, memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. "Ini bisa jadi teori konspirasi juga! Mungkin mereka tinggal di planet luar. Beberapa ada yang hidup bersama kita, dan area 51 dijadikan ajang untuk membiarkan teori alien berkembang. Padahal disanalah bandara mereka. Mereka adalah manusia si pembuat _New World Order_ ini."

"Karin..."

Karin mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tidak berpikir kan kalau mereka adalah Alien, alien yang menguasai kita. Menjijikan. Aku lebih memikirkan seperti Hancock gabungan mutan X-man, mereka kuat dan memiliki kekuatan, seperti telepati atau menggerakan benda dari jarak jauh, mungkin."

"Oh..."Sakura menatap adiknya tidak habis pikir. Sekarang Karin mulai menggabungkan semua teori di dunia ini. Terus apa lagi setelah ini? Mereka sebenarnya adalah bangsa Atlantis yang hilang itu? Segitiga Bermuda adalah tempat berenang mereka? Lalu semenjak Atlantis hilang mereka pindah ke Mars? Apalagi yang tidak waras, pikir Sakura.

Sakura menatap adiknya yang kembali membaca buku mengerikan itu.  
"Ada sumber mengatakan bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa mereka ini sangat banyak dan memiliki peran yang sangat penting masing-masing. Seperti sebuah keluarga yang mewarisi kerajaan mereka. Dia menemui salah satunya, salah satu pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi di kelompok itu. Madara Uchiha."Karin melanjutkan bacaannya.

Sakura menyeritkan keningnya, oke jika ini dibiarkan akan sangat menganggu kesehatan mental adiknya.

"Ini sangat menarik Sakura."

Sakura menarik buku itu menjauh dari sang adik, "Oke dimana kau dapat buku ini?"Sakura melambaikan buku tersebut keatas.

Karin mendengus kasar, "Juugo! Dia meminjamkannya padaku."

"Juugo temannya Suigetsu itukan. Anak nakal yang kemarin menyebabkan kebakaran di gudang ayahnya?"Sakura ingat sekarang. Tidak akan dia membiarkan adiknya bermain dengan maniak seperti itu.

Karin kini lebih tertarik pada ucapan Sakura, "Apa hasil kasusnya sudah keluar? Jadi Suigetsu yang membakar gudangnya?"Tanya Karin.

Sakura tampak gugup, tidak seharusnya ia mengatakan hal ini pada Karin, "Tidak sengaja. Suigetsu tidak sengaja..."

'PIIIP' suara klakson bus berbunyi di depan rumah mereka.

Karin buru-buru mengambil tasnya, ia tampak masih terkejut dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan tadi.

"Dengar Karin, aku mau ini rahasia kita oke. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Karin mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja Sakura. Dah!"

Sakura tersenyum melambai pada Karin, menghela napas pelan.

Ia melihat buku teori aneh milik teman adiknya itu. Lebih baik disembunyikan saja. Tidak baik untuk mental anak-anak.

* * *

Oke guys, _i love conspiracy theory_. Jadi ini akan menjadi salah satu Fanfiction terabsurd milikku.

Sebenarnya awalnya ini akan menjadi fanfiction sihir magis yang pernah kurencanakan dari masih duduk di bangku SMP, namun aku urungkan karena tidak memiliki plot cerita sama sekali.

Lalu rencana berubah ingin membuat re-make Serial show Lucifer ala Sasu-saku. Tapi mengingat konten agama adalah hal yang sangat sensitif disinggung, jadi aku urungkan kembali.

Taraaa! Jadilah ini. Sedikit pergabungan antara cerita di serial show Lucifer dan Konspirasi teori. Banyak scene nanti seperti di Lucifer, soalnya Author masih belum bisa move on dari cerita Lucifer itu sendiri dan merasa ingin me-re-makenya ? ﾟﾘﾭ?.

Seperti contoh, chapter 1. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya persis, namun mirip dengan opening pada Lucifer.

Hanya sedikit mengingatkan, di dalam Hubungan Internasional, konspirasi teori seperti ini tidak dibenarkan dan tidak bisa dijadikan suatu bukti atau sudut pandang dalam menilai ataupun membuat kebijakan. Di dalam Hubungan Internasional tidak mengenal kebetulan, namun direncanakan, tetapi tidak seperti teori konspirasi seperti ini. Setiap kebijakan dan apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh para penguasa bisa dipengaruhi berbagai faktor, background negara tersebut, kepentingan Negera tersebut, hasil kerja sama dengan negara lain, ataukah ada unsur personal dari pengambil kebijakan.

Semua teori konspirasi disini murni ciptaan author. Banyak teori tentang New World Order diluar sana, tapi baik author sendiri takut untuk membaca ? takut terdoktrin soalnya.

Ingat yah guys, ini hanya teori konspirasi, lebih baik kita tidak mempercayainya. Karena kita tahu, Allah lah yang mengatur semua ini. Jadikan ini sebagai hiburan senggang saja. Sekali lagi, ini teori buatan author yang dipaksakan ngawur agar bisa masuk dalam cerita. Teori New World Order yang berkembang diluar sana tidak seperti ini, sangat jauh beda.

Taraaa..

Fiction - Sci-fi

By Cherry Aiko, remix Lucifer.

Mengutip opening Lucifer ala Author untuk fict ini.

 _Sejak mereka yang terkuat merasa dunia perlu di tata kembali..._

 _Mereka yang merasa terkuat berkumpul untuk membicarakan tatanan dunia baru demi terciptanya keseimbangan di Bumi dan bersembunyi dibalik para penguasa..._

 _Sampai salah satu dari mereka lelah untuk bersembunyi dan memutuskan untuk liburan..._

* * *

Cerita ini awalnya di post di Wattpad, namun berubah pikiran dan memposting di FFn.

Thanks to My Beloved Sister-Cousin-so-far-away yang membuatku tertarik dengan teori konspirasi dari kecil. Kau membuat imajinasi menjadi liar kak, LOL. Kak ini Rated M tapi buat bahasa yak, dan beberapa adegan scene yang menandung kekerasan dan sejenisnya.

masih belum bisa terima FFn belum juga balas review.

Nejes : Ini cerita multichap, pasti akan ada lanjutannya. pasti. Holiday saat ini belum bisa dilanjutkan, mohon maaf sebesarnya. lagi mencari mood untuk melnjutkan cerita itu biar tidak terkesan berakhir dengan terpaksa.

Stevy.J.E : Iya dilanjutin kan.

Shinicaku : Makasih.

Amore_ai : Readers goal! Btw masalah typo Author ini nggak bisa dihindari. Happy reading, enjoy every part of story. Btw, aku menyukai tulisanmu juga. Semangat!

Savanass : Thank You.


	3. Tria - The Ex Superstar

Sasuke merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan kehadiran sebuah tangan di dadanya. Selimut juga terasa direbut paksa dari tubuhnya. Dengan kesal ia bangun mendapati dua perempuan tidur di samping kiri dan kanannya. Mendengus pelan, Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kemudian melirik kearah jendela melihat langit sudah tidak lagi begitu gelap. Sayup-sayup cahaya matahari pagi mulai terlihat.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya membiarkan dua perempuan itu menguasai kasurnya, lagipula rasa kantuknya sudah hilang. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang. Setelah menggunakan _Bathrobe_ miliknya, Sasuke keluar menuju ruang perapiannya, duduk sambil meminum air putih. Hanya memandangi api yang perlahan membakar kayu-kayu disana. Pikirannya kosong.

'Ting' Pintu lift-nya terbuka. Rumah miliknya memang berada di lantai teratas gedung bar Chimera miliknya. Ino yang terlihat _fresh_ keluar dari lift mendekati Sasuke. Ia ikut duduk di samping pria itu sambil mengamatinya dengan menantang, mencoba menarik atensi pria itu. Karena sepertinya Sasuke terlalu hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadarinya. Ia akhirnya menyerah, "Ada apa Ino?"Sasuke tidak suka ditatap oleh Ino, tatapan mata Aquamarine milik perempuan itu jelas tidak bisa ia artikan. Terlalu tajam, terlalu dalam.

Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya, membiarkan rok pendek miliknya naik mengekspos paha miliknya, dengan cepat ia menyilangkan kakinya. Ia suka memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya indahnya pada siapapun. Tetapi Sasuke berbeda, pria itu terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tubuh sintal milik Ino.

"Sasuke, kau bilang hanya liburan disini. Kita sudah 5 tahun disini. Apa kau bisa berhenti bermain-main dan melakukan sesuatu yang penting? Aku ikut denganmu bukan untuk menjadi bartender."Tanya Ino dengan suara sarkastik.

Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya, "Kenapa Ino? Apa kau menyesal mengikutiku?"Tanya Sasuke tak kalah Sarkastik. Ia menatap Ino dengan tajam.

Ino memutarkan matanya, " _As you wish Sasuke. As you wish._ "

Ino tidak bisa menentang Sasuke. Karena itu takdirnya sedari dulu. Ia bukannya hanyut dalam pesona seperti para wanita yang selalu mengikuti kemauan Sasuke, bukan. Karena ini memang tugasnya. Menjaga Sasuke Uchiha, kapanpun dan dimanapun. Membersihkan semua masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh pria bermata onyx itu. Walaupun sebenarnya pria itu lebih kuat darinya, namun ia tidak bisa menampik Sasuke selalu bertindak gegabah, pria itu hanya akan membuat masalah yang akan merepotkan dirinya. Tapi Ino menyukai kenyataan itu, bahwa Sasuke membutuhkan dirinya.

Mereka berdua menatap perapian, api yang berkobar menghangati ruangan itu. tenggelam dalam kesunyian masing-masing.

'Ting'Pintu lift kembali terbuka. Ino menyadari hal itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya.

Kemudian kobaran api itu melambat, Sasuke memperhatikan jam besar di pojok ruangan, jarum detiknya pun ikut melambat.

Ino menatap Sasuke khawatir, "Kau kedatangan tamu."Mereka tahu siapa itu.

Sasuke berdiri dari Sofanya menatap di depan lift. Seoarang pria bersetelan lengkap berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Itachi, selamat datang di Konoha. Kau ingin minum?"Sambut Sasuke dengan tawaran dan senyuman hangat.

Pria yang disapa Itachi itu dengan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Tidak berminat menjawab tawaran Sasuke.

"Kau harus pulang Sasuke. Ayah mengingankan kau kembali."Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, melirik Ino, "Kapan jadwalku kosong?"

Ino menaikkan bahunya, menegaskan bahwa ia tidak ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan Sasuke dan Itachi.

" _Brother_ , ini sudah terlalu lama. Kehadiranmu disini bisa memancing publik. Kau terlalu banyak membuat masalah."Ujar pria bernama Itachi itu.

Sasuke menyenderkan pinggulnya di belakang sofa. "Bilang pada Ayah, aku muak dengan aturannya."Ucap Sasuke dengan berdesis.

Mata kelam Itachi berubah merah dan dengan gerakan cepat sekejab mata, Itachi sudah berdiri di depan sang adik dan mencekik lehernya.

Ino tersedak melihat itu.  
Sasuke terlihat santai melihat sang kakak. Jelas menantang balik sang kakak walau ia sedang dicekik.

" _You little bastard._ "Makinya di depan wajah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke juga ikut berubah merah perlahan tidak menyukai makian yang ia terima.

Ino segera berdiri dan memisahkan kedua adik kakak yang sedang bertengkar itu, "Kenapa tidak saling membunuh saja huh?"Tantang Ino.

Itachi berbalik menuju kembali ke lift.

"Ino, Aku tahu kau mengerti. Ulah Sasuke hanya akan membawakan ancaman pada kita."Ucapnya sebelum pintu lift tertutup.  
Sesaat kemudian semua kembali seperti semula, api kembali berkobar dan jarum detik jam kembali berdetak seperti biasa. Pintu lift tertutup membawa Itachi pergi.

Ino menatap Sasuke yang tampak tidak suka dengan kedatangan Itachi. Mata pria berambut raven itu masih merah, gurat emosi terlihat di wajah pria itu. Namun memudar dengan pelan, dan ketika pria itu memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya kembali tidak ada lagi mata merah milik pria itu.

Ino memijit pelipisnya pelan, "Dengar Sasuke, mulailah melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain. Kita pasti sedang diawasi."Ucap Ino mengingatkan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kesal, "Tentu saja. Kita tidak bisa meremehkan kita pak tua itu."

* * *

Sasuke menatap cincin miliknya. Sesekali memainkan cincin itu sembari menyender di samping sebuah toko. Memperhatikan cincin dengan ukiran khusus itu dengan teliti. Satu-satunya barang yang ia bawah ketika pergi menuju Konoha hanyalah cincin ini.

'PIPPPP'  
Sasuke menengok pada suara klakson mobil yang sepertinya ditujukan untuk dirinya. Sebuah mobil limusin mengilap dan kaca gelap setengah turun memperlihatkan siapa dibalik kaca itu.

"Hei... Hei... Hei..."Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum kepada Sasuke. "Masih mengenalku?"Tanyanya.

"Shhhhh... Biar aku berpikir."Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya tapi memberikan senyum menggoda pada perempuan itu. "Kau terkenal bukan?"tanya Sasuke.

Perempuan itu tertawa pelan.

"Tayuya!"  
"Hei, kalian lihat Tayuya!"  
"Tayuya lihat kemari!"  
"Tayuya aku penggemar beratmu."

Sekelompok wanita yang sedang lari pagi berhenti, mereka mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memotret idola mereka.

" _See_... Bisakah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"Tanya Sasuke lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Tayuya tersenyum kini lebih lebar, "Asal kau mentraktirku sarapan."Tawarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai masuk ke dalam mobil limusin itu.

* * *

Tayuya mengunyah sarapannya dengan lambat sesekali tersenyum pada Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya dan juga sedang menatapnya. Tetapi kemudian ia kembali berpikir tentang semuanya, tentang kehidupannya, senyumnya lenyap.

"Apa aku benar menjual jiwaku pada kelompok satanis penguasa dunia ini?"Tanya Tayuya ragu.

Sasuke menaikan salah satu alisnya, tapi kemudian ia tertawa mendengar perkataan Tayuya. "Tayuya, siapa yang mengatakan tentang satanis? Aku yakin Lucifer sibuk menghukum jiwa-jiwa di neraka, dia tidak punya waktu untuk perjanjian bodoh seperti itu."Sasuke meneguk airnya.

Tayuya tersenyum miring, "Maksudku, kau bilang kau salah satu penguasa dunia, kau membantu kesuksesanku. Penguasa dunia ini kelompok pemuja satanis kan? Aku merasa bahwa sekarang mendapatkan akibatnya, karirku hancur."Tayuya mendesah kecil. Wajahnya sedih mengingat masalah yang dihadapinya.

Sasuke meraih tangan Tayuya mengelusnya perlahan, berusaha menyalurkan perasaan tenangnya pada Tayuya. "Aku hanya membantumu bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki utang juga padaku dan bisa membantumu. Begitulah caranya bekerja."

"Tapi aku dikhianati..."

Sasuke memotong, "Aku mengenalkanmu padanya untuk menjadi produsermu, bukan untuk ditiduri."

Tayuya menyerit jijik, "Yah... Dia besok akan menikah dengan model baru itu. Dia mencampakkanku. Aku cemburu."Suara Tayuya terdengar serak.

Sasuke memindahkan dirinya disamping perempuan bersurai merah muda itu. Memeluknya dengan hangat dan mencium keningnya. Tayuya jelas terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang. Harusnya Sasuke menyadarinya, ini bukanlah salah satu tampilan mode yang dikenakan oleh perempuan itu.

Tayuya depresi.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Tayuya.  
"Dengar, bagaimana pun kau telah berutang padaku. Aku akan menagihnya sekarang."Ucap Sasuke.

Tayuya menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia pasrah jika harus mati sekalipun untuk dijadikan tumbal untuk raja neraka. Setidaknya ia segera menderita di neraka, bukan tersiksa dunia dalam jangka lama namun setelah itu akan menderita juga di neraka.

Sasuke menarik tangan Tayuya. "Kau harus berjanji pulang dari sini untuk melepaskan semua masalahmu dan memulai dari awal. Menjadi Tayuya yang baru. Hindari dunia hiburan, Menyanyi, narkoba, bermain film porno, Sudah cukup Tayuya. Ini saatnya berhenti. Kau tidak memiliki utang apapun dengan ku lagi."Ucapan Sasuke jelas membuat beban pada diri Tayuya lega. Entah kenapa lebih lega daripada ia memikirkan kematian.

Tayuya menangis memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu.

* * *

Sambil berangkulan, dua orang berbeda gender itu tertawa melewati lorong-lorong samping bangunan. Sang wanita menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada sang pria dengan nyaman. Pun dengan sang pria merasa tidak terganggu dengan perlakuan wanita itu maupun tatapan sinis orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka.

Sasuke memegang kedua lengan Tayuya meyakinkan perempuan bersurai pink itu, "Dengar Tayuya, aku serius memintamu untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, identitas baru, tempat tinggal baru, pekerjaan baru, dimana pun terserah dirimu, asal jangan kembali lagi kesini dalam waktu dekat."

Tayuya tersenyum, "Sasuke aku sangat senang kau selalu membantuku. Terima kasih."Tayuya memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalasnya.

"Mobilnya kenapa belum sampai?" Tayuya bergumam di pelukan Sasuke menyadari bahwa supir jemputannya belum juga datang.

"Mungkin sedikit macet di persimpangan ujung sana."

Sasuke memperhatikan sebuah mobil van putih melintas dengan cepat lalu berhenti mendadak hinggah menimbulkan decitan ban dengan aspal jalanan. Debu asap mengepul, mobil van itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Semuanya begitu cepat, sebuah kaca mobil terbuka dan senjata api keluar dari sana.

'DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR'

Tembakan beruntun menghujani kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu hingga keduanya terjatuh dengan keras disertai serpihan kaca yang berada di samping mereka, karena ikut juga tembakan.

Teriakan dan jeritan orang-orang yang melintas pun terdengar, mereka lari ketakutan. Tetapi ada diantara mereka mendekati Sasuke dan Tayuya yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan.

Seketika semua mendadak senyap. Kemudian bunyi benturan hebat terdengar disertai klakson mobil dan decitan ban. Jeritan kembali terdengar.

"Hubungi nomor darurat! Astaga!"

"Halo, ada penembakan... Kecelakaan."

Sasuke bangun melihat Tayuya yang tertembak di bagian dada. Darah sudah melumuri tubuhnya, bahkan menggenang diantara mereka. Dengan sedih dan emosi ia bangun menghampiri pelaku yang menembak mereka dengan brutal dipinggir jalan tadi dari dalam sebuah mobil Van warna hitam tanpa plat. _Tidak, jangan Tayuya-nya._ Pelakunya sendiri mengalami kecelakaan akibat ingin melarikan diri.

Sasuke menendang pintu mobil yang penyok itu hingga lepas. Dengan penuh amarah ia menarik seorang pria yang terlihat lemah di bangku supir, tubuhnya penuh luka, serpihan kaca dan terjepit, Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tunggu dulu! Tidak secepat itu, Kenapa kau menembaknya?"Tanya Sasuke dengan kasar, gurat amarah wajahnya terlihat, matanya berubah merah.

Pria itu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah berusaha bernapas dan berbicara disaat bersamaan, "Uang. Aku hanya disuruh menarik pelatuknya."jawabnya terbata.

Sasuke memandang pria itu kesal, "Lihat aku brengsek, disaat seperti ini, kutukan ini terasa seperti hadiah buatku!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAKHHHHHHHHHHH"Jeritan itu terdengar membahana diriuh suara sirine yang mendekat.

* * *

Girls, rated M for Language. There's no Lime :)


	4. Tria - The Ex Superstar II

Sakura keluar dari mobilnya dengan tenang. Matanya mengelilingi tempat sekitar, kemudian ia menarik napasnya dalam lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dan menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Ia mendekati wanita yang terkapar begitu saja dipinggir jalan. Tembakan tepat di jantung, tewas di tempat, Sakura yakin. Wanita itu memiliki surai merah muda yang mirip dengannya, cantik, masih muda dan jika Sakura tidak salah mengenalinya, dia cukup terkenal.

Seorang pria berambut pirang menghampirinya cepat begitu melihat dirinya.

"Sakura."Panggilnya.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas, "Naruto. Ini bukannya...", Sakura berusaha memperjelas dugaan identitas korban. Naruto mengangguk,

"Tayuya, penyanyi terkenal kita. Sayang sekali padahal aku menyukai lagu barunya."Ucap Naruto memandang kasihan pada tubuh Tayuya yang sedang di kelilingi oleh tim forensik.

"Kau tahu Sakura, lagunya yang sering ku putar... _The Past is What All I Need... Take me baby, take me to the past..._ "Naruto menyanyikan sembari memperhatikan penyanyinya terkapar di jalanan. Tim forensik yang menatap Naruto dengan bingung. Sakura berdiri dengan cepat, Naruto jelas sudah kehilangan akal. Penyanyinya bersimbah darah dan tubuh banyak lubang peluru di hadapan mereka dan pria itu malah menyanyikan lagu milik korban tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Sakura memutarkan matanya, "Dimana pelaku kita?"Tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik, ia merasa simpati dengan Tayuya yang masih muda namun harus mati dengan cara tragis seperti itu.

Naruto mengarahkan Sakura menuju tempat kecelakaan terjadi, tidak jauh dari mereka, sekitar 30 meter.

Sakura menyeritkan keningnya melihat keadaan mobil yang hancur parah. Pintunya bahkan terlepas.

"Sakura, dengar, Kasus ini sangat mudah. Mereka mendapati beberapa pil ekstasi dengan bungkus yang sama pada tas Tayuya dan di dalam mobil ini. Sepertinya ini masalah pengedar narkoba dan artis kita. Mereka memiliki transaksi yang belum selesai, mungkin berutang banyak, dan dia mengejarnya ' _dor-dor-dor'_. _Case closed_. Pembunuh kita mendapat instant karma". Naruto menjelaskan teori miliknya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak suka saat pemuda itu berusaha mencampuri kasus miliknya. Deidara jelas mengatakan bahwa kasus ini miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah melihat jam tangannya? Terlalu mahal hanya untuk seorang pengedar."Sakura menunjuk tangan pria itu.

Naruto menggeleng berusaha menjelaskannya pada Sakura, "Sakura, kau tahu kan Tayuya adalah artis dan dia adalah pengedar. Jika kasus ini tetap berlanjut... Dengar aku hanya mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Ada saksi?"Tanya Sakura menghiraukan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menyerah dengan berkata, "Banyak. Tapi saksi yang bersama korban sepertinya _shock_ dan pulang sebelum memberikan keterangan."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang terasa tidak beres disini.

"Kenapa mereka membiarkan..."

"Haruno!"

Seseorang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan tergesa-gesa, "Korban kita masih hidup!"Serunya. Naruto dan Sakura langsung lari menuju tempat Tayuya tadi tergeletak.

* * *

Sakura memasuki bar lokal dengan dekorasi mewah tersebut. Bar itu jelas belum buka selain masih siang hari namun keadaan sepi dan kursi-kursi yang yang masih berada diatas meja yang malah membuat Bar tersebut lebih terasa seperti Resto mewah dengan gaya Caffe. Meja bartendernya saja begitu mewah dengan koleksi minuman-minuman di dinding tertata dengan rapi, bukanlah dekorasi bar pada umumnya.

Namun begitu melihat tiang-tiang di beberapa tempat pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan dan menjelaskan dengan tersirat bahwa itulah tempat penghibur malam melancarkan aksi mereka dengan meraup pundi-pundi uang dengan melikuk dan memamerkan kulit mulus juga lekukan mereka.

Sakura menuruni tangga dengan pelan menuju dance floor yang di tengah-tengahnya ada panggung kecil dan sebuah piano klasik berdiri disitu. Seorang pria sedang memainkan piano dengan nada acak, dan nadanya terdengar begitu sedih.

Sebuah tepukan pelan pada pundaknya membuat Sakura berbalik dengan terkejut, hampir saja ia menjerit. Seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine menatapnya dengan bingung. Permpuan itu sangat cantik dan terlihat sangat nakal disaat bersamaan. Jujur saja, Sakura sudah pernah memasuki banyak bar, namun ketika masuk dalam bar ini ia merasakan aura aneh yang mendominasi dirinya, ia menjadi ketakutan.

"Kau mencari siapa?"Tanya perempuan itu.

Suara piano yang lirih menambah intens-nya pertanyaan itu.

"Aku mencari Sasuke Uchiha."Jawab Sakura. Perempuan itu tampak santai dan menunjuk dengan santai pria yang sedang memainkan piano itu. Pria itu tidak dapat Sakura lihat dengan jelas karena kondisi ruangan yang gelap.

Perempuan berambut pirang itu berjalan mendahului Sakura seakan menuntun Sakura pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha itu. Semakin dekat dan Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Sasuke itu. Pria itu terlihat larut dengan permainan pianony sendiri, Sakura akui pria itu sangat pandai menarikan jarinya diatas tuts-tuts piano.

Perempuan yang menuntun Sakura itu mengetukan jarinya pelan diatas piano, "Boss, kau ada tamu." Pria itu menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap perempuan itu sebelum melihat siapa yang mencarinya.

Sakura akhirnya menatap mata pria itu, mata sekelam malam itu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sasuke Uchiha."Ucap Sakura.

Pria itu melanjutkan kembali permainan pianonya, "Saya."

Sakura menyeritkan keningnya, teringat dengan sebuah nama yang menjadi teori konspirasi yang dibicarakan Karin pagi tadi.

"Apa ini nama panggung? Uchiha. karena terdengar seperti maniak konspirasi teori."suaranya terdengar menyindir.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam, "Aku khawatir bahwa itu nama keluarga, Sayang sekali."Pria itu kemudian melanjutkan memainkan pianonya lagi tanpa melihat Sakura.

Sakura segera mengeluarkan raut menyesalnya, sepertinya pembuat konspirasi teori itu harus mencari tahu dahulu apakah ada nama keluarga orang diluar sana yang mirip dengan omong kosong mereka sebelum mempublikasikan, ia kini merasa malu.

"Maaf, adikku berkata tentang orang-orang yang menguasai dunia ini. Mereka sangat kejam menggunakan nama keluargamu sebagai salah satu...yah..."Sakura berusaha menjelaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari memainkan pianonya, "Aku khawatir jika yang dikatakan mereka memang benar. Karena itulah kebenarannya."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Oke, Pria itu juga mungkin maniak konpirasi teori. Mungkin ia hanya merasa beruntung karena nama keluarganya yang digunakan.

"Detektif Haruno. KCPD."Ucap Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Aku bisa lihat."balas Sasuke tanpa menatap dan menghentikan permainan pianonya.

Sakura berdehem berusaha mengurangi kecanggungan yang menyelimutinya, "Kau adalah Saksi atas penembakan Tayuya. Kau bersamanya?"Tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengenalnya."Jawab Sasuke santai. Tetapi kemudian dahinya mengerut. Sasuke menghentikan permainan pianonya dan menatap Sakura dengan menilai.

"Kau terlihat familiar, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"Tanya Sasuke menjalarkan tatapannya keseluruh tubuh Sakura dengan seksama.

Sakura merasa risih dengan tatapan itu, kemudian melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Yah, beberapa menit yang lalu dan aku menanyakan pertanyaan dan yah, rambutku mirip dengan korban."Jawab Sakura merasa tersinggung.

Sasuke meraih gelas yang terletak diatas piano dan meneguknya pelan, "Ah ya, rambutmu mirip Tayuya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekali lagi, merasa tertarik dengan Sakura, ia merasa familiar dengan perempuan itu sebelumnya. Bukan sebagai Tayuya, mereka berdua memang memiliki warna rambut yang sama tetapi terdapat banyak perbedaan diantara mereka berdua. Seperti warna mata dan wajah mereka sangat jauh beda, walaupun memiliki warna rambut yang sama, detektif di depannya memiliki warna rambut yang lebih merah muda di banding Tayuya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Bisa kau jelaskan hubunganmu dengan korban?"Sakura mengeluarkan _ballpoint_ dan buku note kecil dari jaket jeans yang di kenakannya.

Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas itu dan berkata, "Dia bekerja dulu disini. Sebagai penyanyi dan aku mengirinya dengan piano, lalu membantunya sedikit dengan mengenalkan pada salah satu produser, Tayuya menjadi terkenal. Setelah sekian lama ia menemuiku untuk sarapan bersama hingga tadi, seseorang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nyawanya."

"Kau tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Sasuke merasa tersinggung, "Tidak."Ucapnya. "Tapi aku melakukan sedikit pembicaraan dengannya sebelum ia akhirnya mati ketakutan. Kami sedikit berbincang kenapa ia menembak Tayuya."

"Hah... Suka bermain polisi-polisi rupanya."

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Aku suka bermain dengan gaya biasa saja. Tidak perlu _cosplay_. Bagaimana denganmu detektif?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya beberapa detik mengetahui arah tujuan pembicaraan pria itu, "Dia memberi tahu kenapa ia menembaknya?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, "Untuk uang tentu saja. Kalian semua para masyarakat kuno dunia ini menyukai uang bukan?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya, ucapan pria dihadapannya ini seperti menegaskan bahwa ia tidak ingin disamakan dengan manusia umumnya.

"Jadi dari planet mana anda muncul? Suna?"Tanya Sakura jelas meledek Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pria itu.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar sindiran Sakura. Aksen bicaranya memanglah mirip seperti orang Suna, dimana mereka kebanyakan keturunan asing.

"Oh... Dia juga mengatakan bahwa hanya disuruh menarik pelatuknya. Bukankah itu menarik?"Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Informasi yang didapatkannya lebih dari cukup dari saksi yang aneh ini. Jika Sasuke Uchiha ini benar berbincang kepada penembaknya maka Tayuya jelas berencana dibunuh. Tetapi pria bermata kelam itu rasanya tidak bisa Sakura percaya. Sasuke Uchiha jelas terlihat ingin mencampuri kasus ini.

"Dengar, Tayuya ditembak oleh pengedar narkoba. Apalagi ada ekstasi serupa pada tas Tayuya. Hal itu jelas membuktikan Tayuya memiliki percakapan atau mungkin persetujuan yang belum selesai dengan pengedar itu sebelum ia akhirnya bertemu dengamu untuk sarapan bersama."Jelas Sakura mengenai hipotesanya. Sasuke terlihat tidak suka dengan penjelasan itu.

Tayuya bukanlah anak seperti itu yang ia kenal. Tayuya anak yang manis ketika bekerja dengannya. Walau perempuan itu bekerja di bar. Namun Sasuke tidak pernah memaksakan Tayuya lebih dari menyanyi, ia memang sangat berbakat, jadi Sasuke menolongnya.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk mengadukan argumen miliknya, Sakura sudah kembali lebih dulu berkata. "Kau tau apa yang lebih menarik?"Tanya dengan nada berbisik kepada pria itu. Walaupun hanya mereka berdua ditambah perempuan pirang itu yang berdiri di meja bartender dan terus menurus mengawasi mereka.

Sasuke mengikuti permainan Sakura, ia juga mendekati Sakura. Selain itu ia masih terus mengamati, karena ia yakin bahwa ia sangat familiar dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tayuya ditembak dengan hujan peluru. Seluruh kaca di belakang kalian berdua hancur, sedangkan kau selamat tanpa goresan."Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai, "Itulah keuntungan menjadi puncak revolusi manusia. Kami memiliki ciri immortal, kami sulit dibunuh."

Sakura menggeleng, "Mungkin hanya Tuhan memberikan kesempatan padamu."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Beritahu aku detektif. Apa menariknya? Seseorang disana terkapar mati karena ditembak oleh suruhan seseorang. Kalian para polisi korupsi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan pembunuh aslinya yang masih berkeliaran diluar sana? Apa dia akan dihukum? Atau dijadikan prioritas kalian supaya mendapatkan uang?"Tanya Sasuke dengan emosi.

Sakura jelas tidak menyukai Sasuke. "Untuk ukuran pria pemberani, kau cukup brengsek."

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura lagi, "Detektif, Apa kau yakin kita tidak pernah bertemu? Karena sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu telanjang. Apa kita pernah berhubungan _Sex_ sebelumnya?"Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tanpa sadar sudah menggeleng selama 10 detik mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat cabul dan melecehkan dirinya. Sebelum dia mulai emosi, mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menembak isi kepala pria itu lebih baik ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari bar itu dengan sisa kewarasannya.

"Kita sudah selesai."Ucap Sakura berbalik.

Sasuke menyeritkan keningnya, detektif Haruno jelas belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhir miliknya.

"Belum detektif."Serunya.

Sakura kembali menggeleng sembari berjalan menjauhi pria itu. Akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu yang dari tadi ingin ia luruskan. Tanpa berbalik, Sakura berkata. "Tayuya belum mati. Dia koma di rumah sakit umum Konoha. Ku kira kau berhak tahu. Karena sepertinya mereka ingin merahasiakan hal ini saja oleh media dan tetap membuat mereka berspekulasi bahwa Tayuya sudah meninggal."

Sasuk terkejut mendengarnnya, "Detektif. Kita benar memiliki urusan yang belum selesai."

Sakura mengabaikannya, mengangkat tangan kirinya melambai pelan, tanda ia mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

* * *

Bersambung...


End file.
